


The Couch (Part 2)

by thesewordsareallihavetogive



Series: The Couch - Stiles x Reader [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewordsareallihavetogive/pseuds/thesewordsareallihavetogive
Summary: Stiles attempts to make amends after forgetting his wedding anniversary plans with y/n.
Relationships: Scott McCall & Kira Yukimura, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/You
Series: The Couch - Stiles x Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029315
Kudos: 13





	The Couch (Part 2)

“I know, I know. I should’ve let him out there by himself, taught him a lesson or whatever… But, I don’t know… I can’t sleep without him next to me, you know?” y/n tried to explain rather pathetically. Kira sat across from her on the couch, a sympathetic smile on her face as she nodded. y/n rubbed a hand over her face tiredly and sighed. “Thanks for having me over. I needed to get out of my apartment after everything that happened last night,” y/n exhaled. Kira suddenly perked up and sat her wine glass down. Before y/n could ask anything Kira was rummaging around for the TV remote.

“I know what’ll make you feel better,” she grinned.

“I’m almost afraid to ask,” y/n chuckled. Kira turned on the TV and after pressing a series of buttons the screen displayed a young Kristen Stewart clinging to a very pale Robert Pattinson. “Oh no, not Twilight,” y/n laughed, shaking her head at Kira.

“Oh yes. You always laugh at the facial expressions the actors make and the supernatural inaccuracy. We’re watching it, you miserable thing,” Kira retorted. y/n rolled her eyes as a small smile spread across her face. An hour into the movie and several laughs later, the girls heard the front door open and Scott slipping off his boots in the connected hallway.

“Hey babe, y/n is here,” Kira called out, only briefly turning away from the screen. Despite her initial reservations, y/n was now completely engrossed in the movie.

“Oh, good,” he called back. His comment caught the attention of both of the girls and y/n turned towards Kira, quirking an eyebrow upwards. Shortly after they heard another set of footsteps and someone murmuring quietly. Kira, having the best view of the hallway from her position on the couch, leaned backwards to see who had entered her home.

“Ahh,” she hummed as she turned to face y/n once again, confusion still painted on her friend’s face. “Your hubby is here,” Kira whispered. y/n pressed her lips into a thin line. Though she could never be upset to see her husband, she was still pretty ticked off about him forgetting about their dinner reservations.

Stiles was slipping off his shoes in the hallway when Kira had called back that y/n was over at the apartment. His blood ran cold for a moment. He knew that he was 100% still in the dog house, y/n had been giving him the silent treatment all day aside from when she said goodbye as she left their apartment far earlier than normal that morning. By the time Stiles and Scott turned the corner and made their way to the living room y/n had turned back to the TV, staring straight ahead and ignoring everything around her. Sensing the tension rolling off of y/n in waves, Scott turned to Kira, making worried eye contact. Nodding in understanding, Kira glanced between the couple and cleared her throat.

“Scott and I are gonna, uh, walk the dog,” Kira rushed out, grabbing Scott’s hand and pulling him out the front door. After the door shut loudly, signally their friends’ departure, a tense silence hung in the air for a few moments. It became clear that y/n had no intention of speaking first so Stiles cleared his throat. Before he could begin y/n began giggling before erupting into full-blown laughter.

“They don’t have a dog. Not as a pet anyways… did she really just call her fiancé a dog?” she wheezed out between giggles. Stiles became slightly alarmed at her drastic switch in mood, but what scared him more was the fact that she still hadn’t looked at him, just like last night. After her laughter had died down to a gentle chuckle he opened his mouth to speak again.

“Can we- can we talk?” he pleaded, a desperate look in his eyes. Another beat of silence passed before y/n gave him a small nod before turning around to finally look at him. Despite the solid night of sleep he had with y/n in his arms, Stiles had bags under his eyes and worry lines etched across his face from the immense guilt he was feeling. y/n again found herself pitying him despite everything within her that told her not to. _Damn his stupid puppy dog eyes._

“I just- I’m, I- Jesus, y/n, I’m so sorry,” Stiles croaked out. y/n swallowed thickly as she watched him silently. She hated seeing him upset and right now he looked like he was about to break down. “I would never, never, have stood you up on purpose. I’ve been beating myself up since the moment I got home last night,” he paused to take a breath and before he could begin again y/n spoke quietly.

“I know,” she murmured, meeting his watery eyes. She cleared her throat before she continued. “I know that you wouldn’t have done it on purpose. I know you’re so mad at yourself that you can’t think straight. I know you’re probably hurting more than me. I know you care so much that you feel like your heart is going to burst. I know you,” she finished, a few tears of her own brimming in her eyes by the end. Stiles let out a shaky breathe as y/n held out her hand. He quickly but gently grabbed it as if she would disappear at any moment.

“I will make this up to you, I promise,” he whispered as he stepped closer to her. A small smile grew on y/n’s face as she nodded and stood up from the couch.

“I know you will,” she said quietly before stepping in front of him and wrapping her arms around his waist. Stiles was momentarily shocked, still slightly in a daze from the fact that she was willing to hold his hand. When he snapped out of it, he pulled her close against him with one arm around her waist and a hand resting gently on her head as he placed a soft kiss against her hair. Stiles squeezed her tight once more before he whispered a soft but firm “I love you” into y/n’s ear. She smiled warmly against his chest before pulling back and looking up into his eyes.

“I love you too.”

* * *

After Stiles and y/n had left Kira and Scott’s place ( _“Thanks for giving me my apartment back, buddy,” Scott jabbed as Stiles passed on his way out._ ) they drove home in their separate cars. On the drive over Stiles had been formulating a plan in his mind, so the moment they pulled into their side-by-side parking spaces, Stiles ran around to open y/n’s door for her. Before she could tease him with her typical “what a gentleman” comment he began talking with a wildly excited look in his eyes.

“Go get dressed into that sexy dress from last night, I’m taking you out. I’ll be back in an hour” he rushed out before pecking her lips. He walked her up to their front door before spinning around on his heel and jogging back to their car. _He had a lot to get done in one hour._

* * *

By the time Stiles returned to his and y/n’s apartment it had been exactly 57 minutes since he left. Though he had broken a sweat earlier from all his rushing around, he decided it would be even worse than it had been last night if he showed up late for their do-over. When he unlocked the front door with a large bouquet of red roses in hand, he heard music coming from their shared bedroom.

“I’m home!” he called out, just barely audible over the music. Stiles heard y/n knock something over and let out a string of expletives. He chuckled quietly to himself before she responded.

“Okay, I’ll be out in a few minutes!” she shouted over the sound of her hair dryer blowing.

“No rush, baby,” Stiles replied as he turned to the mirror in the hallway. He’d cleaned up pretty decently considering he’d changed into the clothes he’d packed for last night and fixed his hair in the grocery store bathroom. When he heard the same floorboard from last night creak under y/n’s shoe he turned to look at her. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing just a little bit of makeup, not that she needed it, and she’d styled her hair into delicate curls that framed her face beautifully. When Stiles saw her dress he mentally kicked himself for the umpteenth time that day, this time for missing out on the chance to see his wife all dressed up last night. The red silk hugged her body just right, perfectly accentuating all of her features. Stiles’ mouth practically started watering as his eyes traced the slit in her dress that reached from her ankle to her mid-thigh. He finally looked up to meet her eyes and his face broke out into a big grin.

“You look so beautiful, baby,” he said lovingly as his eyes wandered up and down her figure once more. y/n giggled quietly to herself.

“I do try,” she replied sarcastically, a smile of her own making its way across her face as she took in her husband’s appearance and the fresh roses in his hand. He stood tall and he looked _damn_ good. His work clothes had long since been abandoned, probably sitting in a crumpled pile in the back of his jeep. He wore a nice pair of black dress slacks, his derby shoes, a pressed maroon button up shirt, and a light grey tie. y/n’s black stilettos made clicking noises on the hardwood floors as she made her way over to him. She stood in front of him, giving him a short but sweet kiss before she began adjusting his tie. He watched as she worked, taking in the way the light bounced off of his mom’s wedding ring that now sat on her finger. Just as she finished, Stiles placed the roses on the nearby table and placed both hands on either side of her face as he pulled her towards him for a passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart to breathe Stiles rested his forehead against y/n’s.

“My mom would have loved you,” he murmured against her lips. Tears began to well in y/n’s eyes before she blinked them away. After the sweet moment was over y/n playfully swatted her husband’s chest.

“Ugh, Stiles, you can’t make me cry, my mascara is too expensive for that shit,” she said, mostly sarcastically. Stiles laughed before kissing her once more and grabbing her hand.

“To Roscoe we go!” he announced while pulling her out the door and holding her purse, jeep keys dangling precariously from the fingers of his same hand. y/n shook her head at Stiles’s antics while smiling.

After driving along the quiet road that threaded through the preserve for a good ten minutes Stiles pulled the jeep off to the side of the road. As much as y/n loved the preserve, she wasn’t too thrilled considering she wasn’t exactly in the proper attire.

“Babe, you know I love it here, but how the hell am I going to trudge through the forest in these stilettos?” she asked as she glanced at him sideways from the passenger seat. He hummed quietly to himself, pretending as though he hadn’t thought of that. He hopped out of his seat and ran around to the passenger’s side door to help her out. 

“Who said anything about walking?” he smirked while holding her hand as she carefully stepped out. Slightly confused and a little frustrated now, y/n began to speak again.

“Stiles, what are you-” she started to ask before squealing as he swept her off her feet to hold her bridal style. y/n started laughing as she squirmed in his hold. “Stiles! Put me down!” she giggled. Stiles rolled his eyes sarcastically before complying.

“Only because you asked nicely,” he carefully set her down on the leaf-covered soil before heading around to the back of the jeep. He pulled out a pair of sneakers he’d stolen from y/n’s closet and a picnic basket. They set out into the preserve after y/n had changed her shoes and walked for a few moments before reaching the cliff that overlooked Beacon Hills. y/n looked at the distant horizon, mesmerized as the sun began to set. 

While she was distracted Stiles began to pull apart the picnic basket, laying out a blanket and placing the food down on top. When y/n turned around she gasped, taking in the elaborate display behind her. The red hues on the blanket reminded her of the multitude of Stiles’s flannels that she’d stolen over the years and the candles he’d lit brought out the gold flecks in his eyes. Her eyes began to water again (for at least the third time that night) as she approached Stiles and sat down carefully on the blanket. She was sure they looked a little ridiculous, two twenty-somethings dressed to the nines in the middle of the woods having a picnic, but she couldn’t have cared less. The aroma of the food filled the air as Stiles opened up the boxes, causing y/n to moan quietly at the intoxicating smell. On further inspection, she noticed that the boxes had some printed writing on the side. 

“Is this… is this food from the new restaurant downtown?” she asked with disbelief. Stiles grinned proudly and nodded as he gestured to the food in front of him.

“ _Autentico!_ ” he exclaimed in a terrible Italian accent. y/n giggled before launching herself at him, pulling him in for a bone crushing hug, being careful to avoid getting her dress in the food or candle flames. She pulled back a little after a moment, holding the back of his head as she pressed her lips against his. 

“I love you so much,” she murmured against his lazy grin.

“I love you more, baby. Happy anniversary,” he replied, pressing soft kisses down her jaw in between each word.

“Happy anniversary, Mieczyslaw.”

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think! also, feel free to check out my tumblr (@thesewordsareallihavetogive)


End file.
